Chasing Clouds
by KoreanGal5
Summary: There was a reason other than that it was his school that he loved Nanimori Chuu. It was because of her.


**A oneshot. HibarixHinata. I do not own the characters.**

...xXx...

There was a reason other than that it was _his_ school that he loved Nanimori Chuu.

True, he was enraptured by the school song.

True, he was the Head of the Disciplinary Committee.

True, he was able to meet the man he trusted most - Kusakabe Tetsuya.

But none would have been true without _her_.

-oOo-

_Disgusting_.

He laid on the dusty couch of the storage room, trying to absorb what warmth he could from the incoming sunlight. The back of his hand pressed lightly against his closed eyes, wishing the room would stop spinning.

It was just so _cold_.

His mind drifted, barely registering the door opening. He waited a moment, ascertaining the other presence before sitting up slowly, eyes locking onto the intruder's.

"Who are you?" he questioned, eyes tracing up her person.

"Hyuga Hinata," she answered, eyes matching his without hesitation. He recognized her - the new sensei for Japanese History. Her hair was long, the midnight tendrils reaching her mid-back, while her eyes were bright and unguarded. She wore a black suit, the skirt passing her knees while the short sleeves of her top emphasizing her pale skin. She was only a few years older than he was if he recalled correctly - something about an accelerated program - and she could easily have passed off as a student had she worn a uniform.

Her eyes lit up with recognition.

"Ah, Hibari Kyoya-kun," she called, smiling. His heart lurched for her smile was _pure _without hidden intentions; she was honest. "Skipping out on class now?"

"Get out," he ordered immediately, watching as her smile turned into a frown and her eyes were no longer so bright though just as bold.

"Why?" she asked, tilting her head to the side. He growled, irritated when she didn't flinch; it had worked for others.

"Just get out," he repeated, his headache worsening. He clutched his head, face scrunching up in pain as his face turned to the floor automatically.

_Never show weakness_.

A hand, a _warm_ hand, pressed against his forehead and he looked up to concerned eyes and their owner crouching on the ground beside him.

"Get out," he hissed, slapping her hand away. He bit his bottom lip, wincing at another bout of pain.

"Or what?" she questioned, her voice unimpressed - nothing like the warmth from before. "You'll bite me?"

"Will you ju-"

"You're sick," she stated blandly. She stood. "You're in no condition to be in school. I'm going to go call your parents to-"

"Stop!" he denied, hand wrapping around hers impulsively. His vision swam, black spots interrupting his sight. "Don't! Don't...call them."

His hand rushed to his mouth too late, bile and breakfast already leaving his system. He saw her concern rather than disgust - evidence of his sickness staining her outfit.

And he fainted.

-oOo-

"Midori tanabiku Nanimori no," a soft voice sang, hands sifting lightly through his hair and pressing gently against his scalp. "Dainaku shou naku nami ga ii."

He listened, his mind strangely blank.

"Itsumo kawaranu sukoyaka kenage," the voice continued. "Aa...Tomo ni utaou Namimori Chuu."

Her hand pressed against a sore spot and he winced involuntarily.

"Ah. Awake Kyoya-kun?" a familiar voice asked, the song stopping. He opened his eyes carefully, waiting for them to adjust. He saw her worried face first, her dark hair spilling over her shoulders and touching his face lightly, covering and _protecting_. His hand twitched and feeling _skin_, he jumped back, not recognizing his environment but registering the blanket that had fallen off of his shoulders.

The room was quaint but warm, decorated with picture frames and books on shelves. A fire warmed the room from the fireplace and he had been lying on her lap in the longer of two sofas, both a soft brown that strangely matched the furniture.

She chuckled and his heart pounded again. She looked to him, her eyes straightforward and honest unlike the ones he had often grown up seeing.

"This is my home. You passed out earlier and since you were so insistent on not informing your parents, I brought you here instead," she explained, standing up. She had changed - a comfortable lavender shirt and a white skirt - and he felt a twinge of guilt knowing _he_ had been the reason she had had to change. She left the room for a moment, returning a few minutes later with a tray in hand. She placed it on his lap carefully, pulling the lid off of the pot.

"I know you probably don't feel hungry buy you must eat," she advised gently, placing the spoon in his hand. "It'll help your recovery."

He looked to her and the broth, taking a tentative bite. The meal was hot but more importantly, it was _warm_, handmade and full of true concern. He took another bite. And another. And another.

She giggled.

"Slow down Kyoya-kun. No one will take it," she teased, taking a napkin and wiping his lips. He blinked, unused to her actions, and did something he rarely did - he obeyed. His eyes burned holes into the meal, unable to turn to her knowing what would be in her eyes - concern, kindness, _warmth_ - unlike his mother's - _disgust_ - and his father's - _weakness_; _she_ was unlike his parents.

"How do you feel?" she asked, the meal finished. He blinked and found that, quite honestly, he did feel better.

"I'm ok," he finally grunted, eyes avoiding hers. A hand gently touched his cheek and he looked to her automatically out of instinct, graced with a bright smile.

"Now you're matching my eyes," she teased, chuckling. "Don't worry. I don't bite but it is rude to not look at who you're speaking to, ne?"

He nodded wordlessly and her hand - and the warmth - left his cheek.

"If you need anything else, just ask," she stated, placing the empty tray and dishes onto the table. "It's too late to send you home in your condition so you'll spend the night here. Don't worry; I'll take full responsibility if your parents are worried."

He didn't inform her that his parents wouldn't even _know_ let alone care.

She smiled once more, as if reassuring him, and her hand ran through his hair lightly once more.

"It's ok to be spoiled when you're ill Kyoya-kun," she pointed out gently. His hand rose to hers, his eyes watching for any change in her warm eyes; none.

"Can you...do that again?" he requested carefully.

"Do that?" she repeated, tilting her head to the side. "You mean the massage?"

He nodded. She chuckled and took a seat, patting her lap.

"It wouldn't be a problem," she answered. He blinked for a moment, bewildered, but carefully lowered himself, one hand tucked to his side and the other by his head, tethering on the edge of her skin and her skirt. She started out lightly at the crown of his head, her touch soft but warm, and his eyes closed automatically.

She hummed again, the words echoing in his mind until he could finally place them - the school song.

"Asa tsuyu kagayaku Namimori no. Heihei bonbon nami de ii," she sang lightly, his mind drifting and latching onto her - her song, her hands, her _warmth _- once more. "Itsumo kiowanu sukoyaka kenage. Haha...Tomo ni waraou Namimori Chuu."

-oOo-

After their first meeting, she had constantly met up with him in that dusty storage room, encouraging him to make friends and enjoy his school life. _She_ had been the one to insist he make a Disciplinary Committee after noticing his potential and _she_ had been the one to call upon an old companion - a strange green man who constantly made passionate speeches about passion, and "youth of life" - to teach him the basics of the tonfa.

She had suggested Kusakabe Tetsuya along with the other members to the Disciplinary Committee and transformed that old dusty storage room into the Disciplinary Committee's Base. She had somehow instigated a strange protectiveness for the school and she had been the one who had spurred his obsession for the school anthem because "What other school has an anthem?" though it did not hold a candle to her singing.

She still visited often and he looked forward to them though he wouldn't admit it aloud. He hadn't, he admitted quietly, fallen in love with the school.

He had fallen in love with _her_.

-oOo-

"Kyoya-kun," she called lightly, entering the Disciplinary Committee room. His nerves stood on edge, hyperaware of her and his surroundings - the wall against his back, the breeze from the open window, the light hitting her eyes _just so_. "Still at school?"

He nodded wordlessly.

"You're here so often, you practically live here," she teased, chuckling.

"Is that a problem?" he asked threateningly, his eyes narrowing.

"Not as long as you take good care of yourself," she answered unfazed. She walked to the window, one hand on the sill. "What are you looking at Kyoya-kun?"

"Nothing really," he stated shortly. He watched her carefully, noting how her eyes lit up in the setting sun.

"Oh, that's Tsunayoshi-kun, Hayato-kun, and Takeshi-kun," she recognized, looking down at the trio in the courtyard. "Ho? I often see you around them lately. I am happy to see you have made more friends."

"Friends?" he repeated, snorting. "Those herbivores are nothing to me."

She laughed.

"Whatever you like to believe," she joked, moving away from the window. "I have to be getting home. It's late. You should go home soon too."

He clucked his tongue and stood up straight, walking to her. The two stared at each other, locked in a sort of trance before finally she blinked and smiled, understanding permeating her features.

"You don't have to walk me home Kyoya-kun," she reminded as the two began walking out of the room and down the hall.

"Who said I'm walking you home?" he denied, his hand brushing against hers. "I'm-"

"-just walking in the same direction," she stated at the same time, giggling. "You're a kind student Kyoya-kun. I'm sure all of your sensei are proud to have you; I am."

He chose not to answer, focusing on keeping his emotions stable.

The rest of the walk was silent but he did not mind nor did she.

"Arigato Kyoya-kun," she thanked, gracing him with a bright smile. "I'll see you in class tomorrow."

"Hai," he agreed shortly, watching as she walked to the door, waved once more, and entered. He turned around, heading towards the school once more but a voice caught him.

"Kyoya-kun!" she shouted, a hand grabbing him by the wrist and stopping him gently. He looked to her, curious. She sighed in relief before passing him a bag.

He raised an eyebrow.

"It's just a few snacks and meals," she explained, smiling again. "I thought it would be helpful for when you're in a rush."

He looked inside, spotting different containers - onigiri, omurice, and his favorite, hamburger steak.

"Ah. Arigato," he thanked gruffly, touched slightly. She chuckled and stepped closer.

For a moment, he couldn't _breathe_.

She leaned in a her lips met his cheek, _warm_ like their first meeting.

"Arigato Kyoya-kun," she thanked once more, smiling. "For walking me home and for watching out for me. Ja ne."

She turned to leave but he caught her by the arm, pulling her close.

This time, he pressed his lips upon hers, his first kiss clumsy and honest but with _her_.

He pulled a few inches away, sure his face was red but amused that hers was as dark as, if not darker than, his own. He licked his lips, pressing his forehead against hers with his eyes closed.

He slowed his beating heart and opened them once more, pulling away.

He had promised himself to wait until his graduation.

"Ja ne," he stated finally, walking towards the school - the place he had first met her.


End file.
